


What Were They Thinking Killing These Characters

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [3]
Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web Series), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Playing Danganronpa, Video Game Mechanics, danganronpa reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: AVGN plays Danganronpa and gives his opinion.
Series: Sluggy Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 5





	What Were They Thinking Killing These Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the Danganronpa games.

One day, the AVGN was walking around the mall. He then went into Gamestop to hopefully find a very crappy game to play. He went to the PS4 section after not finding any interesting Xbox One or Switch games. He found one of the greatest games ever. It was all of the Danganronpa games. He knew he needed to try those games and find which flaws they had. He also saw Yakuza 0 and got that as well.

The Nerd eventually got to his house. He immediately went into his basement to go play. He popped the disc into the PS4. It gave him some PTSD from playing Life Of Black Tiger and Fred Fuchs. He was very excited to play, so he let it slip.

"Here is Danganronpa 1-2 Reload. Man, that startup music is very loud. Well, let's just start with the first game."

He then pressed the x button on the controller, and started Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.

"So you're this kid going to some school for talented people. He just rambles on about how talented the other kids are. Then it just fades and then you're in a classroom. Then you see a note saying to go to the gym. You meet the rest of the kids there, and then some bear pops up and tells them that they're stuck in the school for the rest of their lives, and the only way out is to kill someone. What the fuck kind of person would do this shit?" 

He then progressed through the game and was completely terrified of the deaths and executions.

"You seriously have to be this messed up to make a game about killing a bunch of high schoolers."

He was terrified when seeing Sayaka killed by Leon, but felt less bad after finding out what she did. He didn't care for Junkuro. Chihiro was very upsetting, and he felt very bad for Mondo. Taka was a great character, and he hated Hifumi and Celeste for what they did. Sakura was another he felt bad for. He was also glad that Junko got what she deserved and the surviving kids escaped.

He then played the second game, which he thought was better than the first.

"In Goodbye Despair, you're another typical high schooler in the same school as the first game with talented kids. Man, why are these characters so sexualized? They are then sent to some island by a rabbit and have to collect hope fragments. But then, Monokuma comes and breaks it up and puts them in a damn killing game."

He was horrified by these deaths as well. Byakuya only tried to help. Teruteru kinda deserved it but not as much since he tried to kill that butthole Nagito. Mahiru backtalked a yakuza, but didn't deserve it. Peko was upset for killing and wasn't a tool. Hiyoko was a little turd, so the Nerd wasn't upset about her. Ibuki pry had ADHD, but he really liked her and was upset about her death. Mikan was oversexualised so much, but her death was sad due to the disease. Nekomaru was thicc, and didn't deserve his fate. Gundham didn't wanna kill, but he had to. Nagito deserved it. Chiaki didn't even know she killed, so the Nerd felt very bad. He was happy the kids who died, except for Chiaki were still alive and the survivors escaped the virtual world.

"Now here is the final one, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony! This better be great, like the others."

He put it in.

"You're a girl now, and you remember being kidnapped. You find this other kid come out of a locker and you guys go to the gym and find more kids. Monokuma's children are there in these robots they call exisals. They hand you guys out clothes to change into. Man, that would be weird changing in front of 15 other people. One good thing in this one is, unlike the first two, the protagonist actually has a talent."

He was super horrified from Kaede, Kirumi, Kork, Gonta and Kaito's executions. He was bummed about Shuichi taking place as the main character. Kork deserved it. Kaito helped get rid of that rat Kokichi. Gonta was the person who got executed he felt bad for most out of all the games, Kokichi manipulated him into killing Miu. Kirumi deserved it, but not really since Ryoma gave her permission to kill him. He hated the plot twist that it wasn't really Kaede that killed Rantaro, it was Tsumugi. He was super raging mad about it being a TV show and the first two didn't really happen and these kids originally had different personalities. He was glad Shuichi, Maki and Himiko survived.

"There, that's Danganronpa. There's another one that's a shooter, but I need a break for a bit. There were characters I liked and ones I hated. It's a great series. Now to play some Yakuza 0."


End file.
